


He Has a Heart?

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Dark Harry Potter, Draco is nice and saves the story, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: This story came from this prompt. "You're going to break his heart. if you pull a stunt like this." "He has a heart?"





	He Has a Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Huge HUGE. did I say HUGE thank you to the amazing and awesome to an awesome beta named keyflight790 who beta this tonight because I want to post tonight

Neville knew that Harry was always seen as the nice one of the trio, as long has you treated him like normal person. Treat him as Harry and he was nice. Neville did that, but Harry didn’t seem to treat Neville nicely when he was in public. When it was just him and Harry, on the other hand, Harry was just as bad has Draco Malfoy. It was to the point where Neville thought it was him who brought out the anger in people 

 

Everyone but expect for a few Slytherins and Snape, treated Neville nicely in public. Harry when he was alone with Neville was just worst then Malfoy.  Neville could not think has to what he did to Harry. Neville just kept quiet and tried to avoid Harry, not doing anything where he would have to work with Harry on assignment. 

 

Malfoy was actually really friendly, when he was not putting on his full Malfoy heir. Neville actually did very well in Potions when he is with Malfoy. Malfoy is permanently at Nevile’s side in potions. Snape has demanded it and ordered it since third year, it has been so for five years. 

 

When Neville learned he needed Potions to work has herbologist. Neville went and stuttered to Snape. Snape told Neville not to worry, Malfoy needs potions also. Neville released a sigh, and things carried on. 

 

Neville just got so tired in December of his eighth year. Snow was on the ground, so people did not go out a lot. Harry seems to always be on Neville, now that Winter Break had started and it is just Neville and Harry in the eighth year boys dorm. Neville was just so tired. Which lead Neville to the tower, to him standing on the ledge, looking down at the snow. He decided if he really can have career, can he have a relationship?  His crush on Harry changed to something close to love, at least with his public self. Neville knows he should let Harry go but he is not sure if he can keep going like this for another five months. 

 

Neville tried to fall, or at least like Malfoy, but it just did not work. Looking down at the snow it was starting to look very inviting. 

 

He heard steps,; He knew if he is going to do this he should do it now. Just has the door opened, Neville took a step, and he started to fall.  Someone grabed his hand, and he is just was stuck hanging there. He looked up to see Malfoy. “You’re going to break his heart if you pull a stunt like this.” 

 

“He has a heart?”  Neville did not need to think much to know who he is talking about. 

 

“Of course he does. Why would he not?” Malfoy asked as if Neville was being really stupid in that moment.

 

“He yells at me all the time when we are alone. He sometimes looks as if he is going to hit me, when are are alone. He is worst then you.” Neville stated He really wanted to be let go now that he had said it out loud. 

 

“NEVILLE.” Harry yells as he gasped for breath, and all of a sudden he was right there next to Malfoy holding on to Neville’s arm also. “YOU CANNOT DO THIS. You cannot die on me. Not you.” Harry’s yelling turned into sobs. 

 

Malfoy backed away, and let Harry pull Neville back up. Neville sat on the ledge but Harry did not let Neville go.  Harry looked afraid, as if he let go, Neville would most certainly fall. 

 

“You are always so cruel to me Harry. Why should i not die?”

 

“Because I love you. I always have. I was not sure how to treat you yet. I had to look and study the books and laws. I really did not want to Hermione to know I was doing this. It all changed in fourth year; Before that I was not sure how to treat you in private because of my feelings. I was not sure if the Wizarding World treated homosexuality the same way it did Muggles.  In fourth year, I learned the Wizarding World doesn’t care, and I had to learn that. After that, I had to learn the laws and traditions.I have finished reading them. I was going to wait till new years to start courting you.” Harry was looking down at floor.. 

 

“WHAT?” Neville yelled. “WHY? Why did you treat me so horribly this whole month then. It has been four years, Harry. You could have treated me nicer in all those years. Harry I do not believe. You can stop acting nice Harry, Malfoy left.”  It was true; When Harry started to make his statement, Malfoy left.

 

“I do not care that Malfoy left I am not leaving until you believe me. After fourth year, I did I not now how treat you. I thought about being nicer, but I thought It would be strange, and I just went back how I always treated you. I did try to not to yell at you a lot. I even left gifts on your bed.” Harry looked up and right into Neville’s eyes. 

 

Neville’s eyes widen. “Those came from you? The blankets, the chocolates, and the flowers?” Neville really hopes that it is true. Neville liked all those gifts, and he was secretly hoping they did come from Harry.  

 

“Yes., I would leave him on your bed after you left to go to breakfast. Hedwig always bit me more when I told her about the stupid things I was doing.” 

 

Neville’s heart was beating faster now. “Promise me, that this is real. You will not go back to being a prat tomorrow morning. Promise me.”

 

“I swear to you on my blood and magic, I will not be a prat tomorrow morning or the day after or any morning. I will be Harry Potter, the person who loves you, and plans to court you and marry you, and be bonded to you. If I break this promise, I will give up my blood and magic to you, Neville Longbottom.” Harry’s magic whipped out of Harry’s heart and wrapped around Neville before going to into Neville’s heart. Neville felt the promise in both magic and blood.

 

“I accept your promise.” Neville sealed it with a kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once a again, HUGE THANK YOU to keyflight790 -----> https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790


End file.
